This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the study is to test the effect of heart failure symptom training program on awareness of heart failure symptoms and self-care. It is important to obtain this information to improve care of patients with heart failure.